Sniper Elite III
Sniper Elite III is a tactical third person shooter, developed by Rebellion Developments and published by 505 Games for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. It is a prequel to Sniper Elite V2. Plot In June 1942, during the Battle of Gazala, OSS Sniper Karl Fairburne is sent to assassinate General Franz Vahlen and uncover his top-secret project. He helps British soldiers repel General Erwin Rommel's forces, but ultimately, the port of Tobruk is lost. Fairburne heads to the Gaberoune oasis in Libya to kill several officers and reveal Vahlen's whereabouts. He only finds a document revealing the name of Vahlen's project, Project Seuche (literally meaning plague). The Long Range Desert Group asks for Fairburne's assistance in destroying several Flak 88's in Halfaya Pass. Fairburne's only hope of finding Vahlen is by rescuing a British informant inside Fort Rifugio previously held by the British during Operation Compass. The man, Brauer, shares intelligence about officers meeting at the Siwa Oasis in Western Egypt. Fairburne, whose sniping has earned him the label Wüstengeist (Desert Ghost) by the Germans, sneaks into the town and finds out that the officers plan to betray Vahlen to Hitler by giving him the general's personal diary in Berlin. Fairburne kills the officer tasked as the courier and steals the book, which details Vahlen's plans to conquer Europe when the Afrika Korps win in North Africa, with his base of operations somewhere in the Kasserine Pass. Fairburne and Brauer infiltrate the base and discover from a secret movie reel that Project Seuche is a supertank codenamed Ratte. Tragically, Brauer is killed by a Tiger tank but Fairburne destroys it in revenge. He buries Brauer and takes a round from Brauer's Lee-Enfield rifle. With the location of the Ratte's production facility still unknown, Fairburne joins the LRDG in assaulting the German-controlled Pont du Fahs Airfield and finds a map leading to the facility, which is nestled inside a giant canyon. He gets inside the complex and prepares satchel charges to collapse the base as well as destroy the Ratte prototype. He finds Vahlen atop the tank and shoots cables holding the supertank's massive shells, dropping them onto Vahlen and the Ratte itself. The tank is destroyed and Vahlen is mortally injured under the rubble; Fairburne takes Vahlen's Luger and kills him before escaping the base. Gameplay Like it's predecessor, Sniper Elite III is a Third Person Shooter, with an emphasis on stealth, though it is much easier to use brute force if the player wishes to, though it can still be tricky. The Sniping Mechanics remain mostly the same, with realistic ballistics, including shots being affected by the wind, and gravity over large distances. The ability to empty lung, to give the illusion of time moving slower returns. The X-Ray Kill Game makes a return, and is largely unchanged. Sound can be utilized to mask shots, to cover the players position. Stealth has been reworked, and it instead of the detection bar, at Karl's feet, a meter will fill yellow above enemies heads, causing them to grow suspicious, Once they are in that state, the meter will fill again, in red, if filled, the enemies will begin a full on assault. Breaking the line of sight with all enemies, will cause a "ghost" to appear, signifying the last position, the enemies seen Karl. The ability to Relocate, has been added. Moving a certain distance from suspicion zones, will lead enemies to abandon their search. Traps, and distractions are still prevalent in game. One of the new features is a flint, that can be used to start fires. The Flint works on a timer, allowing for Karl to leave the area before the fire starts burning, this allows Karl to draw enemies to a certain area, or set explosives on a timer. The game opts for having a health bar as opposed to regenerative health, giving more reliance on supplies, to maintain life. Weapons and equipment are can be selected before missions, and several presets can be saved. Mission List Campaign # Siege of Tobruk # Gaberoun # Halfaya Pass # Fort Rifugio # Siwa Oasis # Kaserine Pass # Ponts Du Fahs Airfield # Ratte Factory DLC Missions # Hunt The Grey Wolf # In Shadows # Belly of the Beast # Confrontation Characters Allies * Karl Fairburne - Tom Clarke-Hill * Harry Hawker (Co-Op) * Brauer * Tommy Targets * Franz Vahlen * Raubvogel (DLC) * Adolf Hitler (DLC) Enemies * German Soldiers (Several Types) * German Elite * German Officers * Ghillie Suit Snipers * Italian Soldiers (Several Types) * Italian Elite * Italian Officer Factions * US Military/OSS * British Army/Long Range Group * German Army * Royal Italian Army Weapons Sniper Rifles * M1 Garand * Corcano * Gewehr 43 * Lee-Enfield Mk. III * Mosin Nagant (DLC) ** Mosin Nagant (Camo) (DLC) * Springfield M1903 (DLC) * M1917 Enfield (DLC) * SVT-40 (DLC) * Springfield (Tuned) DLC * Type 99 (DLC) * Karabiner 98k (DLC) Sub-Machine Guns * Sten Mk. II * Thompson M1 * MP40 * Błyskawica (DLC) * M3 "Grease Gun" (DLC) * MAB 38 (DLC) Assault Rifles * MP44 (DLC) Shotguns * Trench Gun (DLC) Pistols * Welrod * Webley Mk. IV * Luger P08 * Smith & Wesson M1917 (DLC) * Tokarev TT-33 (DLC) * Semi Auto HDM (DLC) * M1911 (DLC) Launchers * Panzerschreck Machine Guns * MG42 (turret only) Explosives * S-Mine * M24 Grenade * Landmine * Dynamite * Trip mine Other equipment * Med Kit * Bandages * Armor Piercing Rounds * Knife * Flint * Rock Multiplayer To Be Added... Locations The game's setting spans several countries in North Africa, including, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia and Morocco. Videos File:Sniper Elite III (VG) (2014) - Launch trailer File:Sniper Elite 3 - Save Churchill DLC Trailer File:Sniper Elite 3 - Multiplayer Trailer File:Sniper Elite 3 Tobruk Trailer This article is a stub. You can help Sniper Elite Wiki by expanding it. Category:Gameplay